Por siempre tú
by Anne-BlackRose
Summary: — Te amo. —la besó en la frente y la abrazó más fuerte apegándola más a él— Avísale a los demás, despídelos de mi parte. Sakura lloraba en el pecho de Sasuke y lo abrazaba muy fuerte. Nunca más lo volvería a ver.


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Pues, espero que bien. Aquí va el primer capítulo de otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo. Al fin me decidí a subirlo. Espero que sea de su agrado. :)

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es completamente de mi autoría. Imaginación pura de Anne-BlackRose. ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Pasado**

Un grupo de nueve niños de nueve años de edad estaban sentados en la cafetería de aquel internado: Instituto Konoha. Era viernes por el mediodía y eso conllevaba a que iniciara el fin de semana y se les permitía a los estudiantes salir del internado para pasar el tiempo con sus familias. Los diez niños comían felizmente y conversaban sobre cosas triviales.

— Ey teme, ¿cuándo Sakura-chan y tú irán al cine con nosotros? No es justo que siempre vayan ustedes solos y nos abandonen. —le habló Naruto a Sasuke

— Nosotros no los abandonamos, dobe. Simplemente pasamos unos momentos a solas. —dijo Sasuke pacientemente. Tenía un brazo sobre el hombro de una hermosa niña de cabello rosa y ojos verdes. La tenía apegada a él de forma cariñosa.

Dicho esto, Naruto le lanzó a Sasuke una mirada picarona con una ceja levantada.

— Con que a solas ¿eh? Creo que Itachi te está enseñando muchas cosas no aptas para tu edad. —Naruto estalló en carcajadas.

Sakura, quien estaba apegada a Sasuke se sonrojó inmediatamente.

— Cállate baka, nosotros no pasamos más allá que de un beso en la mejilla. —dijo Sasuke muy sonrojado.

— Yo sé, sólo los quería molestar un poco…aunque si es cierto lo que dicen ¿por qué se sonrojan tanto? —seguía mirándolos con su ceja levantada.

— Ok, ok…también hemos tenido besos…un poco más ¡tú sabes! —el chico frunció su ceño y se sonrojó un poco más.

Sakura escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke.

— Naruto, deja de hablar cosas que no te incumben. —murmuró Sakura lo suficientemente alto para que Naruto la escuchara. Su rostro aún seguía escondido en el pecho de Sasuke.

— Además, dime algo dobe… ¿Acaso tú y Hinata nunca se han besado? —Sasuke sabía que con eso el rubio no podría seguir molestándolo.

Naruto inmediatamente se sonrojó y Hinata que estaba sentada al lado de Naruto igualmente se sonrojó.

— Creo que está empezando a hacer mucho calor… —murmuró Hinata.

— Cla-claro que sí, teme…sólo que…

— Sólo que nada, dobe. —interrumpió Sasuke al rubio.

Naruto cruzó sus brazos y miró a Sasuke con enojo.

Ante toda esta escena, los demás sólo reían a carcajadas por la cara de Naruto.

— Cambiando de tema… —habló Neji— ¿Qué les parece ir todos juntos a la piscina de mi casa? Mi mamá hará bocadillos para todos.

— Me parece perfecto. —dijo Tenten una linda niña con grandes ojos color chocolate.

— Me parece una buena idea, primo. —afirmó Hinata.

— Entonces que no se diga más, hoy iremos a la casa de Neji y tendremos una gran fiesta. —dijo Ino eufóricamente.

— No es por quitarles la emoción, pero no creo que se pueda hacer… —habló Kankuro.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Sakura.

— Si vamos Gaara y yo, Temari también querrá ir porque Konan, la novia de Itachi también irá, recuerden que ellas son amigas y además irá el novio de mi hermana, Shikamaru.

— No creo que eso sea problema. —dijo Neji

— Van a quitarnos nuestra diversión. —dijo con Kankuro con una mirada ligeramente preocupada.

— Créeme ellos tendrán su propia diversión. —habló Gaara por primera vez dirigiéndole a todos una mirada seria pero que no denotaba enojo. Simplemente seriedad.

* * *

Cuando cada niño fue recogido en el internado por sus respectivos padres, cada uno arregló sus cosas para ir a la casa de Neji y pasar una tarde divertida entre amigos. Sin embargo cuatro de ellos no sabían que no podrían ir a la casa de su amigo.

En casa de Sasuke…

— Sasuke, ya te dije que no irás y punto. Debes arreglar tus cosas, nos iremos a Francia. Tengo asuntos de negocios. —habló Fugaku Uchiha, padre de Sasuke y reconocido empresario.

— ¿Y POR QUÉ NO TE LLEVAS A ITACHI? —gritó Sasuke muy enojado.

— Él está terminando su último año de preparatoria, simplemente no puede. Además, no te atrevas a gritarme otra vez.

— ¡No es justo! —exclamó con enojo en su voz— Yo tengo amigos, papá.

— Y yo una empresa que debe progresar en otros países.

— Mamá, por favor… —Sasuke le habló a su madre quien entendía perfectamente a su hijo, sabía lo que él sentía en ese momento.

— Lo siento, hijo…tu padre ya toó la decisión. —le sonrió tristemente y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

Sasuke correspondió el cálido abrazo de su madre.

— ¿Tú también vendrás con nosotros a Francia, verdad? —preguntó tímidamente.

Mikoto suspiró.

— No hijo, yo me quedaré aquí cuidando a tu hermano y atendiendo la empresa.

Finalmente, Sasuke soltó algunas lágrimas de rabia y enojo. No era justo, tendría que separarse de sus mejores amigos, de su mamá y de _Sakura_.

— El lunes regresarás al internado, pero sólo para despedirte de tus amigos. —habló Fugaku con firmeza en su voz.

Sasuke lo miró con odio, seguía abrazando a su madre.

_Te odio._

* * *

Era lunes. Los niños regresaron nuevamente al internado, felices de que ya esa sería la última semana de clases. Pronto serían vacaciones y podrían salir cuando quisieran todos juntos.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Tenten e Ino estaban sentados en la cafetería esperando que llegara Sasuke.

Después de un rato, vieron que un niño de cabello azabache entraba a la cafetería con una cara de enojo. Tenía el ceño muy fruncido. Pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue que no portaba el uniforme del internado, sino que vestía un suéter negro con cuello en V, unos jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas negras.

— ¿Qué le pasará a Sasuke? Parece enojado. —dijo Ino mirando cómo Sasuke caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados.

— Y no está usando el uniforme. —dijo Naruto quien miraba a Sasuke confuso.

Sasuke finalmente llegó a la mesa y miró a todos seriamente. Luego posó su mirada sobre la de Sakura.

— Necesito hablar contigo a solas. —habló con firmeza.

Esto no parecía nada bueno.

Sakura se levantó de la silla y Sasuke le agarró la muñeca y caminaron juntos hacia la azotea del internado. Una vez allí, Sasuke tomó suevemente el rostro de Sakura y la besó en los labios como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si fuese la última vez.

Sakura posó una mano sobre el hombro del chico y correspondió el beso. Una vez rompieron el beso debido a la falta de aire, Sasuke abrazó a Sakura y ella posó su mejilla en el pecho del chico. Ella seguía sin entender la actitud de Sasuke en ese momento.

— Sasuke… —susurró.

— Sakura, me voy a Francia. Esta será la última vez que nos veamos.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró Sakura, abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus verdes ojos.

— Te amo. —la besó en la frente y la abrazó más fuerte apegándola más a él— Avísale a los demás, despídelos de mi parte.

Sakura lloraba en el pecho de Sasuke y lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

_Te amo._

Nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Ese mismo día Sasuke partió hacia una nueva vida en Francia y también ese mismo día como si el destino quisiera destruir la gran amistad que tenían los chicos, Temari y sus hermanos Gaara y Kankuro fueron transferidos a otro instituto por su padre.

Hasta allí había llegado la felicidad por las vacaciones que pronto se acercaban.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Háganme saber su opinión con sus reviews. Quiero aclarar que este capítulo representa una parte del pasado de los personajes principales, sin embargo los siguientes capítulos relatarán sus vidas cuando ya crecieron y blabla... Este capítulo es algo así como una introducción al fanfic. No les contaré más nada, por ahora. :P

**Saludos, cuídense.**

**Dejen reviews...**


End file.
